Battle Cars
Battle Cars (a.k.a. TokusouLiner Cars) are special weapons cleverly disguised as railway train cars. They are used by Bernie and stored in a roundhouse between the reality barriers of the universe which Bernie can access via traveling through mirrors. Cars There are a variety of Battle Cars. Each one has a different purpose that they access in Action Mode. The Coach Cannon (Car 01) This Battle Car is cleverly modeled after a traditional railway passenger car. In Action Mode, the walls fold down to reveal a powerful laser cannon on a robotic arm. The cannon's blast only destroys the forces of evil. It's Bernie's most used and prefered Battle Car. Combos: *'Double Cannon Surprise' (requires Car 03 for this) The Boxing Boxcar (Car 02) This Battle Car is cleverly modeled after a railway boxcar. In Action Mode, the roof opens up to reveal a giant robot that resembles the upper torso a Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robot wearing boxing gloves. The robot has an On-Board Alignment Recognition System (or O-BARS for short) so it only attacks the forces of evil. Combos: *'Punch-N'-Kick Combo' (requires Car 04 for this) *'Double Knock-Out Surprise' (requires Car 05 for this) *'Triple Whamy Supreme' (requires Cars 04 & 05 for this) The Balista Logcar (Car 03) This Battle Car is cleverly modeled after a railway logcar. In Action Mode, the main body elavates on a mechanical arm and arches fold out. The ammunition is actually evil-seeking missiles cleverly disguised as logs. Combos: *'Double Cannon Surprise' (requires Car 01 for this) The Kicking Hopper (Car 04) This Battle Car is cleverly modeled after a railway hopper car. In Action Mode, mechanical grasshopper legs spring out of the top and create a powerful kick attack at the enemy behind it. It only kicks the forces of evil. Combos: *'Punch-N'-Kick Combo' (requires Car 02 for this) *'Kicking Hammer Surprise' (requires Car 05 for this) *'Triple Whamy Supreme' (requires Cars 02 & 05 for this) The Hammer Tanker (Car 05) This Battle Car is cleverly modeled after a railway tanker car. In Action Mode, the tank elavates on a mechanical arm to act as a hammer. It's O-BARS ensures that it only hammers the forces of evil. Combos: *'Hammer-N'-Nail Combo' (requires Car 06 for this) *'Kicking Hammer Suprise' (requires Car 04 for this) *'Double Knock-Out Combo' (requires Car 02 for this) *'Triple Whamy Supreme' (requires Cars 02 & 04 for this) The Nail Gunner (Car 06) This Battle Car is cleverly modeled after a railway gondola car. In Action Mode, the walls fold down to function as nail guns that shoot evil-seeking missiles that look like nails. Combos: *'Hammer-N'-Nail Combo' (requires Car 05 for this) The Refridgeration Ray (Car 07) This Battle Car is cleverly modeled after a railway refridgeration car. In Action Mode, the roof opens up to reveal a giant freeze ray on a mechanical arm. The freeze ray only works on evil. Combos: *'Cold Shoulder Surprise' (requires Car 08 for this) The Water Cannon Hose (Car 08) This Battle Car is one of the only two that's always in Action Mode. It's modeled after a railway fire-fighting car. The water it sprays through its' hose corrodes the forces of evil. Combos: *'Cold Shoulder Surprise' (requires Car 07 for this) *'Bath Time Surprise' (requires Car 09 for this) The Scum Scrubber (Car 09) This Battle Car is the second of the only two that's always in Action Mode. It's modeled after a railway scrubbing car. Its' soap is corrosive on the forces of evil. Combos: *'Bath Time Surprise' (requires Car 08 for this) The Caboose (Car 10) This is the only Battle Car that has no Action Mode. Because it has no Action Mode, it has no combos whatsoever. The Station Liner (Car 11) This Battle Car is the first and only one to have a Station Mode and work on its' own. After Bernie selects his car(s), he must travel through the Station Liner in Station Mode to travel back to the dimension he came from with the car(s) he selected. In Train Mode, it can pull all the cars while Bernie controls it from the inside. In Action Mode, it resembles a mobile version of its' Station Mode. Its' combo is the unlisted All Out Surprise, which requires Bernie on its' inside and all the cars in this order: 01, 03, 07, 08, 09, 05, 06, 02, 10, and 04. Category:Trains Category:Arsenal Category:Weapons Category:Vehicles Category:Objects Category:Transportation